


Dark and Deep

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Eventual Sterek, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), season 4 didn't happen, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thought he understood loneliness. That is, until he held his newborn daughter in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Deep

Derek Hale understood loneliness.

It had been his constant companion after the fire, even in New York with his sister by his side. After Laura had left, Derek thought he would die from the constant ache of loneliness until he returned to Beacon Hills.

Oddly enough, after Laura’s death, the loneliness dissipated into a constant, dull but distant ache. He was tempted to believe that he had a pack now. He was guiding Scott along, and though they weren’t friends, at least it was another person to talk to, someone who understood. Kind of.

The presence of Stiles in his life prevented him from having any time or patience to truly be lonely. He was like buzzing white noise always in the back of his head and though, more often than not, Stiles was usually right and helpful, he never wanted to admit it out loud. After all, Derek’s constant companion was loneliness and to admit that Stiles made him feel less lonely would admit that Stiles had power over him. That would never do.

And after the Nogitsune, Derek felt so guilty about bringing the supernatural back to Beacon Hills, to Scott, to Erica and Boyd, to even Jackson, and now, most importantly, to Stiles, he had to leave. Laura had been foolish to return to Beacon Hills in the first place. He knew that now.

So he left. He wasn’t a member of the pack anymore, he decided and though he knew what happened to omega werewolves out there, he figured it couldn’t be any worse than what had already happened to him in the last few years. He’d be lonely, but he could live with that. He understood loneliness.

But, he had to admit, he had never been as lonely as he was right now, with his newborn in his still shaking arms.

She was bloody and mewling and with a decidedly cone-shaped head. The labor had been long and the pushing had seemed even longer. The aching and burning in his lower stomach and loins were slowly abating, but when he looked up at the unfamiliar woods and night sky, his heart ached with such a fierceness it nearly took his breath away.

He was in New Hampshire, far away. It was the end of summer and the night air was already cold. He tightened his hold on his daughter and brought her against his chest. She was eerily quiet and when she blinked up at him with pale green eyes, she looked as if she had known him for years.

He brought his pinky finger to her mouth and she immediately began to attempt to suckle on it. He smiled and realized suddenly he was crying. Bringing her gently to his nipple, she latched on and began to vigorously nurse. It made him laugh quietly.

He looked up again and frowned, knowing he was truly alone. The pregnancy hadn’t been difficult for him to handle and he was glad to be alone for that. Even the labor and birth had seemed like a private, intimate affair and the thought of anyone being around him hadn’t entered his head.

But now she was here. She was healthy and nursing and he had no one to share the moment with. No one to call and receive congratulations from.

The other wolf that got him pregnant (he refused to consider him the girl’s other father) was long gone with his pack. Derek remembered him saying he was returning to Ireland for good. His roots were there and he hated it here. Derek was glad for it. He didn’t want to see him again.

The baby made a tiny coughing sound and Derek’s heart skipped. He gently shifted her in his arms and tentatively brought her to his other nipple. She latched on again with renewed vigor.

That was another thing he would have to do without. He had no one to ask for advice. His parents would never meet his child and offer him wisdom and guidance and calm his nerves when she got hurt. The Beacon Hills pack had no idea where he was (at least he hoped so) and he was decidedly not interested in trying to explain his baby to a bunch of teenagers. They had their lives to worry about. Cora was in South America and happier than any Hale had been in years and he was in no hurry to change that.

Derek sighed and leaned his head down, his lips brushing over his sparse dark hair.

“It’s just you and me, little one,” he whispered.

A cool breeze brought goosebumps to his arms and he reached for the blanket and towels he had brought with him into the woods. He wrapped her up and gazed at her sleepy, yawning face. He supposed when he thought of a name for her, he’d feel less lonely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to the omegle RP that inspired this AU.
> 
> Please comment and review! This is my first time writing and publishing fanfiction so I am obviously nervous and anxious to improve!


End file.
